


Touches You

by Jacket_Simp



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: IT'S GAY, Lemon, NSFW, Sex, Smut, but everything I write is gay, had felt like doing one with a reader like this for a while so y'know, wanted to do something a little different, y'know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: Sorry, this fic has been deleted.
Relationships: Jacket/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Touches You

Hey, author speaking. If you came back here to enjoy some smut it's gone. Sorry. I wrote it as a sort of gift for an ex-friend who it turns out was a really not good person. I remembered it being here and upon looking it back over I felt uncomfortable letting it live on this page, especially considering some stuff about his behavior that came out to my friend group in relation to this kind of content.

I'm sorry but it won't be returning unless a miracle occurs. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
